It is often an object of a golfer to hit the golf ball such that the ball has sufficient vertical flight, and also travels the intended horizontal distance; however, it may take several years before a golfer is able to develop the required expertise to cause the ball to have the desired trajectory. Indeed, anyone who has ever played golf likely remembers his first several times at the golf course or driving range, and the frustration that follows when the golfer is unable to hit the ball properly from a tee.
For example, the golfer's swing may have an unintended negative angle of attack, which would produce a lower launch angle than a swing with a positive angle of attack, and consequently, cause the ball to hit the ground earlier than intended. Air provides less resistance against the ball's travel path than the ground, and as such, with a negative angle of attack, the ball may not travel the intended horizontal distance. Or, the golfer may, for example, unintentionally “top” the ball, i.e., hit the golf ball above its equator, which may cause the ball to hit the ground immediately, or at least, render the ball unable to rise up at the desired launch angle. Experienced golfers with well-developed swings, although less prone to making such errors, may nevertheless commit them from time to time.
A golfer may also intend for the golf ball to continue to roll after it hits the ground, so as to achieve a desired horizontal distance. Such continued rolling may be effectuated by imparting a spin on the golf ball that counters the friction between the ball and the ground. Such spin, however, cannot easily be conveyed to the ball using conventional tees.